Misery
by Darky-chaan
Summary: I am in misery, there ain't nobody who can comfort me. Porque hay necesidades, Kurt, que no pueden ser desatendidas por demasiado tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno. Hacía mucho que no subía nada nuevo acá. Pero ahora que estoy más que inspirada con esta pareja, lo voy a hacer. Es un nuevo proyecto y mi primer fanfic de Glee. Simplemente no pude evitar la tentación de escribir una historia con ellos como pareja principal: Kurt y Blaine. Son tan hermosos juntos, que cada vez que los veo me pongo a gritar emocionada como una poseída. Si no me creen, pregunten a mis amigos, verán que es completamente verdad xD

En fin, esta idea me estuvo rondando desde que los vi a ellos dos por primera vez, y me refiero a cuando ellos dos se conocieron. Pero recién ahora me animo a escribirla. Son tan tiernos. Puede que tenga un poco de OOC, porque, como ya aclaré, es mi primer fanfic con personajes de Glee, pero daré lo mejor de mí para que sea, aunque sea, leíble.

**Advertencias:** mucho lime, bastante lemon.

**Pareja: **Klaine (obvio xD)

—Basado en la canción _Misery_ de _Maroon 5_ (de ahí el título del fanfic).

Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo la idea y la historia.

Ahora, _disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

><p><strong>[ Misery<strong>** ]**

* * *

><p>Prefacio<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>There ain't nobody who can comfort me<em>"

Lamió sus tetillas con la punta de su lengua.

Sonrió al escucharlo gemir.

Su rostro perturbado lleno de placer, cómo le encantaba.

Se hundía una y otra vez en él. Una y otra vez, entraba y salía, llenando a los dos de un placer al cual no se acostumbraría nunca.

Su piel tersa brillaba a causa del sudor. La temperatura de la habitación iba cada vez más en aumento.

Y su miembro dolía y palpitaba entre sus piernas, mientras la sangre violentamente se agolpaba en él, hinchándolo, causándole una molesta erección que sólo le daba más placer.

Oh, sí, creía que iba a tocar el cielo. Lo amaba tanto, tanto. Y ahí iba otra vez, a hundir su carne cada vez más adentro de la suya.

Lo besó con desesperación, lo volvían loco esos labios.

—Kurt… —gimió, apretando sus párpados con fuerza. Su pecho subía y bajaba una y otra vez al ritmo de su respiración alterada— ¡Oh, Kurt! —gimió ronco, creyendo enloquecer.

La alarma del despertador sonó.

Una vez más, el joven Anderson tenía un muy buen sueño. Sí, pero el precio que pagaba por tenerlos era una molesta erección casi todas las mañanas. Y cada vez era peor, cada vez le costaba más que su miembro se relajase.

Malditas hormonas. Maldita su necesidad. Sí, él, Blaine Anderson, necesitaba más que nunca a Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>ss<p>

* * *

><p>—Blaine… —sus ojos no podían apartarse de sus labios— Blaine, ¿me estás escuchando?<p>

Le costó reaccionar. Mierda, cómo quería besarlo.

—Disculpa, ¿qué decías?

Kurt suspiró pesadamente, una vez más no le prestaba atención a su charla. Le incomodaba que se quedase tildado mirándolo fijamente con la intensidad que lo hacía. Por instantes creía que se iba a derretir a causa de su mirada candente puesta absolutamente en él.

—Me gustaría que me acompañes al shopping, tengo que comprarme un nuevo par de pantalones, esos ajustados que… —dudó al terminar la frase— tanto te gustan cómo me quedan.

Ok, no sabía lo mucho que estaba entrando en la boca del lobo.

Porque Hummel era el único que todavía no se había percatado de las _necesidades_ del moreno.

Blaine sonrió a sus anchas, ya imaginándoselo en su cabeza. Sí, tendría que contenerse de entrar al probador con él y violarlo.

— ¿No tenías unos ya? ¿Qué pasó con esos? —lo miró fijo, tratando de eliminar el millar de imágenes de alto contenido erótico recorriendo por su mente, sólo de Kurt.

No quería tener que ir corriendo al baño otra vez.

—Es que… —suspiró, sonrojado— creo que aumenté un poco de peso —y se puso de pie frente a él para mostrarle su silueta, levantando apenas su remera.

Blaine contuvo un jadeo al ver el cuerpo que tanto, pero tanto, deseaba, a sólo unos centímetros del suyo. Aunque no pudo contener el impulso de sus manos al ver su tersa y blanca piel. Con la yema de sus dedos acarició la piel de su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Sonrió.

—Estás hermoso, Kurt —dijo sin siquiera pensarlo. Era lo que de verdad sus ojos veían.

El nombrado no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Blaine, yo… —antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de decir la frase, ya se encontraba sentado en el regazo de su novio, mientras éste devoraba a besos su cuello— ¡Ah! —jadeó, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo aún más potente.

—Te amo —susurró contra la piel de su cuello, haciendo que se erizase. Sus manos amplias abarcaban todo su vientre, acariciándolo tímidamente.

—Yo… —Kurt tomó con fuerza las muñecas de Blaine, queriendo incorporarse— yo también… —pero algo le decía a Hummel que su querida pareja no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Él mismo se había lanzado a la trampa.

El moreno lo recostó sobre el sillón, imperativo. ¡Maldición, sus hormonas no lo dejaban tranquilizarse y detenerse! Bien sabía que Kurt todavía no se sentía listo para lo que él tanto… necesitaba.

Se miraron fijo a los ojos. Las mejillas sonrojadas del ojiazul le hicieron perder gran parte de sus ataduras. Lo besó, dejando transmitir en ese beso toda su impaciencia y ansiedad. Mordió, lamió y succionó sus labios repetidas veces. Mientras lo hacía, la tentación de hacerlo suyo ahí mismo cada vez era mayor. Poco le importaba que el padre de Kurt pudiera llegar en cualquier momento e interrumpirles la situación. Estaba cegado por sus hormonas y por la hermosa persona debajo de su cuerpo. Metió una de sus manos debajo de su remera, acariciando así directamente la piel de su níveo pecho. Pellizcó apenas una de sus tetillas, alejando sus bocas sólo para ver su expresión.

Kurt gimió de placer, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Bla…ine… —lo miró, agitado— mi papá puede…

—Ssh… —posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, sonriente— si escuchamos pasos, entonces podemos ir corriendo a tu cuarto —le quitó la prenda superior sin poder aguantarlo más.

— ¡Pa-pará! —exclamó, avergonzado— ¡Blaine, no estoy listo!

— ¡Arrg, Kurt! —jadeó el moreno— ¡Me estás volviendo loco!

Se volvieron a besar. El nerviosismo del ojiazul era más que notorio. ¿De verdad _no estaba listo_? ¿O era sólo que le aterraba la idea de darle rienda suelta a ese lado tan poco explorado suyo?

El celular del joven Anderson sonó con fuerza. Intentó ignorarlo, pero fue totalmente en vano.

La atmósfera se había roto.

Bufó, molesto, atendiendo la llamada, sin moverse de encima de Kurt.

— ¿Hola?

—_Deja de querer violar a mi hermano, pervertido_.

Revoleó sus ojos. Oh, genial. Finn había escuchado todo.

—No te preocupes, no le hice nada —se sentó en un extremo del sillón, sonrojado.

—_Todavía_ —remarcó Finn, entrando en la sala y cortando la llamada—. Kurt… ¿podrías ponerte tu remera?

El aludido todavía no había reaccionado. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

—Ah… yo… —se miró, sonrojándose violentamente. Nervioso, tomó su remera y se la volvió a poner— Finn, ¿desde cuándo…?

— ¿Nadie te dijo que es de mala educación espiar? —intervino Blaine, cortándolo antes de que terminase su pregunta.

—Pero Blaine, fuiste peor vos —sonrió ampliamente—. No sólo quisiste aprovecharte de él, sino que pensabas hacerlo en el living. Podrías haberlo llevado a su habitación, ahí no los hubiese interrumpido.

Ok, tenía un punto a su favor.

—Está bien, tenés toda la razón.

—Pero comprendo que los tiempos de Kurt son demasiado lentos para aguantarlos… ¿No es eso lo que te pasa, Blaine?

— ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera acá? —intervino el joven. De verdad le incomodaba que hicieran eso. Suspiró— Y Blaine, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre…

—No hace falta.

Los hermanastros lo miraron, sorprendidos.

— ¿No? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Pienso esperarte —suspiró a su pesar—, perdón por lo de recién.

—Blaine… —Kurt acarició su mejilla, sintiéndose culpable.

— ¿Vas a poder? —intervino Finn.

—Naturalmente. Soy un caballero después de todo.

—Recién estuviste muy lejos de serlo, querido —rió suavemente el castaño, todavía sonrojado.

—Dije que voy a esperarte, ¿no? —el moreno tomó las manos de su pareja entre las suyas—Creé en mí. Despreocupate, voy a esperar a que estés listo.

Sólo Dios (si es que está bien incluirlo) y él sabían cuánto le iba a costar mantener esa promesa.

"_I am in misery_".

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la idea.<p>

Es mi primer fic de Glee, así que ténganme paciencia.

Muchas gracias por leer!

_Si tienen algo que decir, comentar, preguntar, criticar, exponer, etc, no duden en dejar un review, que lo responderé. Lo prometo ;D_

See ya~! Bye Bye Nyappy!

**Darky-chaan.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí está la continuación. Me sorprendió un poco la cantidad de reviews que recibí en tan poco tiempo. ¿Será que me acostumbré a no recibir casi ninguno debido a las parejas raras sobre las cuales escribo? (Me refiero a crack-pairings)

Como previamente dije, este es mi primer fanfic de Glee... y todavía no sé muy bien cómo explayar sus personalidades sin llegar a los extremos, por eso pido disculpas si hay OOC. Próximamente van a aparecer más personajes, aunque la pareja principal (OBVIO xD) es Klaine.

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!

Y ahora, sin querer robarles más tiempo, _disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

><p><strong>[ Misery ]<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>The way it feels to be completely intertwined<em>"

* * *

><p>Se dejó caer sobre su cama, abatido. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para contenerse si todas las noches que soñaba con él se despertaba con una erección? Además Kurt era tan… tan… deseable. Y todo esto le venía pasando desde que "accidentalmente" tuvo la bendición de verlo en ropa interior.<p>

Y no crean que no le molestaba. A él, Blaine Anderson, nunca le había pasado nada similar. Nunca antes había sido tan susceptible al roce de alguien. Lo amaba, necesitaba y deseaba como a nadie.

Finn tenía razón. Sus tiempos eran espantosamente lentos en lo referente a las relaciones sexuales. Tenía que buscar la forma de enseñarle a dar rienda suelta a esos sentimientos, a ese deseo reprimido.

Mordió su labio inferior. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Estaba ansioso. Y algo molesto por sus incómodas necesidades.

Esa tarde, en la casa de su novio, agradeció llevar puestos pantalones ajustados. Le sirvieron de mucho para ocultar su erección aunque sea un poco y evitar poner incómodo a Kurt.

Era obvio que a los dos les había gustado eso. Los gemidos agudos de su novio lo habían comprobado. Suspiró. Su celular estaba sonando. Al ver quién era, se acomodó, sentándose en el borde de la cama, y atendió la llamada.

—Kurt —sonrió—, justo estaba pensando en vos.

—_Blaine_ —la voz del soprano notaba su nerviosismo—_, creo que…_

El aludido frunció el ceño, sin poder escucharlo muy bien.

—Cariño, ¿qué pasa? No te escucho claramente… —se puso de pie sin siquiera ser consciente de ello— ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

Escuchó su novio suspirar del otro lado de la línea. Decidió cerrar su boca y dejarlo hablar.

—_Estuve pensando en… en lo que pasó esta tarde…_

Blaine no pudo contener su sonrisa al imaginar sus mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas mientras le decía todo aquello. Mordió su labio inferior. Mejor le convenía detener el carril de sus pensamientos porque sabía muy bien dónde podrían terminar.

—Oíme, no te preocupes —mientras hablaba caminaba en círculos por toda la habitación—, te entiendo perfectamente, no es algo que se puede decidir de la noche a la mañana. Cuando estés seguro, entonces nosotros podemos…

—_Es que quiero intentarlo_ —lo cortó en seco.

Al escucharlo, casi se cayó al piso de la sorpresa. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Tanto lo deseaba que tenía alucinaciones con él? Se mordió la mano para comprobar si estaba despierto –pellizcarse no podía, porque con una de sus manos sostenía su celular. En fin, no estaba soñando. Kurt Hummel de verdad había dicho que quería intentarlo. Un gemido se ahogó en su garganta.

— ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó, impaciente, mirándose en el espejo y arreglándose el pelo.

Escuchó una risa tímida del otro lado de la línea.

—_Frente a la puerta de tu cuarto._

Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho… o eso creyó.

Su mente ya no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Si de verdad su novio estaba del otro lado de esa puerta, tendría que estar listo para perder su virginidad. Ya no lo soportaba más. Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba saberse correspondido. Necesitaba asegurarse que Kurt sería suyo y solamente suyo. Lo amaba. ¡Por Dios, cuánto lo amaba! Estaba loco, demente por él.

Se abalanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Unos brillosos y amorosos ojos celestes se chocaron con su mirada. Tenía las mejillas adorablemente encendidas.

—Kurt… —el aludido dio apenas un paso hacia delante y lo besó tímidamente sobre los labios.

Blaine cortó la llamada al igual que su novio. Lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura, volviéndolo a besar, pero con desesperación. Mierda, sus labios eran como una droga para él. No quería contenerse más. Quería devorarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo, apreciarlo…

El ojiazul rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, correspondiendo al beso. Lo amaba demasiado. El moreno lo hizo entrar y cerró la puerta del cuarto tras su espalda. Sonrió como si tuviera un peso menos encima.

Apagaron sus celulares y los dejaron sobre el escritorio. Así ninguna molesta llamada los interrumpiría.

—Por favor… —el castaño tomó las manos de su novio entre las suyas, llevándolas contra su pecho— haceme sentir bien —sonrió de lado. Sus ojos claros brillaban con más intensidad que de costumbre.

Anderson asintió con su cabeza, incapaz de emitir otro sonido con su voz que leves jadeos. Lo besó otra vez, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas. Lo llevó hacia la cama, recostándolo con cuidado.

—Sos hermoso —susurró, sacándole lentamente la ropa hasta dejarlo sólo con los pantalones puestos.

—No digas eso, es vergonzoso —se quejó Kurt, sonrojado, sin ser capaz de apartar sus ojos del cuerpo de su novio, quién también se desnudaba, dejando sólo en su lugar sus pantalones.

Hummel creyó estar soñando. Ese pecho, esos brazos… Su sonrojo aumentó todavía más. ¿Qué era lo que lo había mantenido dudando hasta ese momento? Ya ni lo sabía. Sólo quería sentir ese cuerpo moverse encima del suyo. Sentir su peso, su calor.

Hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en el creciente bulto entre las piernas del moreno. Jadeó, incapaz de apartarlos.

—Pero si lo sos —sonrió, recostándose encima de él con cuidado de no aplastarlo con su peso.

Se besaron. Mientras abrían sus bocas para dejar que sus lenguas se encontrasen, las amplias manos del moreno recorrían todo el pecho de su novio. Apretó, frotó y retorció sus tetillas. Kurt gimió ahogadamente dentro del beso, en el cual sus lenguas luchaban por el control. Una de sus manos descendió por su pecho hasta su vientre. No pudo evitar estremecerse.

—Aah… Blaine… —separaron sus bocas para poder respirar. El aludido sonrió seductoramente, metiendo su mano dentro de sus pantalones— ¡_AH_! —cerró sus ojos con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en las sábanas— E…esperá… —gimió ronco, excitándose.

—No puedo esperar más —sentenció en un jadeo. Le desabrochó los pantalones, quitándoselos junto con su ropa interior.

— ¡Esperá! —gritó, avergonzado, tapando con sus manos su erección— ¡Vayamos más lento!

— ¿Pensás que voy a poder aguantar tan sólo un minuto más? —señaló entre sus piernas su miembro completamente hinchado y endurecido— Me tenés así desde hace casi un mes. Kurt, por favor, ya no soy capaz de contenerme.

Las mejillas del aludido estaban teñidas de un rojo furioso. Apretó sus párpados, nervioso. Sabía bien lo mucho que le había histeriqueado y era consciente de que era tarde para volver atrás. Era momento de darle rienda suelta a su deseo tan reprimido.

— ¿Me va a doler? —susurró casi sin voz.

Blaine creyó morir de amor al escucharlo. Sonrió ampliamente, besando todo su cuello, haciéndole varios chupones.

—Un poco al principio —admitió, acariciando sus muslos—, pero es hasta que te acostumbres.

—Bueno.

Y no volvieron a decir nada más.

El moreno tomó una de las manos del castaño y las llevó hacia su miembro una vez que también había terminado de desnudarse. El ojiazul jadeó, cerrando sus puños en su erección. Mordió su labio inferior, nervioso. Estaba duro y… palpitaba. No pudo contenerse a mirar su miembro hinchado. Gimió, excitado, mientras se preguntaba si eso iba a entrar en su cuerpo. Era grande… más de lo que se había imaginado que sería. Se asustó un poco por eso, aunque supuso que se acostumbraría. Comenzó a acariciar y masajear su erección con sus dos manos, masturbándolo. Blaine gimió ronco, sorprendido. Mierda, se sentía más que bien. Amaba las manos de Kurt.

Lo besó con ansiedad. Ya no aguantaba más. Lo quería hacer suyo cuanto antes.

Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y entrelazaron sus dedos. Sonrió, besando su mejilla.

—Te amo —susurró, sonriente.

—Yo también te amo.

— ¿Estás… listo? —preguntó, acomodándose entre sus piernas.

Kurt asintió, nervioso.

—Yo…

Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta. Blaine se quedó en vilo sobre su novio, sin siquiera llevar a penetrarlo, cerrando sus ojos.

—Carajo —maldijo.

¿Por qué se empecinaban en interrumpirlos?

— _¡Blaine! _—gritó una voz del otro lado de la puerta— _¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Vi entrar a Kurt!_

Se miraron a los ojos, incómodos. ¿Debían responder o ignorarlo? Lo único que sabían era que su momento se había arruinado. El moreno se recostó al costado del castaño, ya sin ganas de seguir lo que no habían ciertamente empezado.

Su frustración era demasiado grande para poder seguir. Kurt lo miró, apenado. O bien el destino se mofaba de ellos, o sólo no era el momento indicado.

— ¿No deberías…?

—Si atiendo, tendría que moverme de tu lado, y no quiero hacerlo…

Se miraron y sonrieron. La persona del otro lado de la puerta volvió a llamar.

— _¡Blaine, soy yo, Jeff!_ _¡Abrime!_

El aludido bufó, molesto. Se levantó de la cama y tomó sus pantalones, poniéndoselos. El castaño comenzó a vestirse también, incómodo por la interrupción. El joven Anderson ni se molestó en cubrir su pecho con ropa para abrir la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jeff?

Su compañero sonrió.

—Deberían poner música, ¿saben? Los puedo escuchar claramente desde mi pieza.

Los dos se sonrojaron violentamente. No podía irles mejor, ¿verdad?

"_You really got me bad_".

* * *

><p>Bueeno... eso es todo.<p>

Al parecer a Blaine todavía le queda mucho camino por recorrer hasta que sus necesidades sean... satisfechas xD Go Kurt, GO! ;D

Muchas gracias por leer!

_Si tienen algo que decir, comentar, preguntar, criticar, exponer, etc, no duden en dejar un review, que lo responderé (cuando aprenda cómo xD). Lo prometo ;D_

See ya~! Bye Bye Nyappy!

**Darky-chaan.**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Primero que nada, debo decirles MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por los reviews ;/w/; me emociono tanto cuando recibo reviews... es que estoy tan poco acostumbrada a recibirlos xD será porque siempre escribí historias sobre crack-pairings demasiado bizarros? debe ser ._.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Ya estuve respondiendo algunos, ahora me faltan el resto :P Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado mi idea y que mi primer fic de Glee haya tenido tan buena aceptación.

Bueno, sin querer sacarles más tiempo, ahora sólo les deseo que _disfruten de la lectura..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[ <strong>**Misery**** ]**

* * *

><p>"<em>Let<em>_ me be…"_

Suspiró, incapaz de concentrarse en su libro. Tenía que leerlo para el examen, pero simplemente no podía. Leía apenas un par de oraciones y se veía obligado a detenerse. Una y otra vez, todo el tiempo, no podía dejar de imaginar a Blaine en su mente. Lo que lo incomodaba no era eso, sino lo que seguía en el carril de sus pensamientos. Si no los hubiesen interrumpido, él ya no… ya no sería virgen. No era que le importase demasiado ser virgen o no, lo que le preocupaba era lo que significaba hacerlo. Todo el compromiso que implicaba lo asustaba un poco. Además, temía no ser lo suficientemente bueno para Blaine. Le daba vergüenza. Mucha vergüenza.

Cerró el libro, dándose por vencido. Quizás si tomaba una ducha rápida podría despejarse y así seguir estudiando.

Miró su celular. La tentación de llamarlo era muy grande. Pero no lo haría. Había aprendido la lección. No quería volver a intentarlo hasta sentirse completamente seguro consigo mismo. Ese día, Blaine lo había visto completamente desnudo. Creyó morir de la vergüenza, pero se sintió cómodo con él. No vio desencanto ni nada parecido en sus ojos. Así que tendría que empezar a tenerse más confianza con su cuerpo. Entonces sí no se avergonzaría de sí mismo y podría explorar con mayor seguridad su deseo reprimido. Así se sentiría aún más cómodo con Blaine. Y podría darle todo el placer que se merecía sentir.

Sonrió. Su corazón palpitaba rápido. Sentía su sangre agolparse en sus mejillas. Cerró sus ojos y dejó su imaginación volar. Lo amaba con todo su ser. Él era su primer y único amor. Lo quería de millones de maneras, pero, sobre todas las cosas, estaba enamorado de él. Llevó sus dedos hacia sus labios, rozándolos, mientras recordaba su primer beso. Y todos los que siguieron después. Nunca antes había sido tan feliz. Sonrió, emocionado. Tomó su celular. Lo iba a llamar y le diría cuánto, pero cuánto, lo amaba. Y él le diría que también lo amaba. Y reirían. Y se sonrojarían, pensando cuándo podrían volver a verse lo más pronto posible. Su corazón cada vez latía más rápido de la ansiedad que sentía por sólo escuchar su voz. Suspiró, emocionado, con los ojos brillosos y llenos de lágrimas.

—Kurt, necesito que… —su hermano entró a su cuarto sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Se detuvo en el momento en el que entró y lo miró— ¿Estás bien?

El castaño se sobresaltó. Dejó su celular sobre su escritorio y secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—S-sí, estoy bien —sonrió, sonrojado.

—Estabas por llorar, tus ojos están muy brillosos —se acercó a él, fijando su mirada en la suya— ¿Pasó algo que deba saber?

— ¿Eh? —lo miró, algo sorprendido— N-no, no pasó nada. De verdad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tenés esa cara? ¿Discutiste con Blaine? Porque si es así, yo…

—No, no discutí con Blaine —lo interrumpió antes de que terminase de hablar—. Con Blaine nada podría estar mejor —no pudo contener una enorme y risueña sonrisa—, solo estaba pensando en algo.

Finn arqueó una ceja sin terminar de entender.

— ¿Lo hicieron? —preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

Las mejillas de Kurt se tiñeron de un rojo furioso.

— ¡Finn! —gritó, avergonzado.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta, Kurt —sonrió de lado, cruzándose de brazos.

El ojiazul clavó sus ojos en el piso, nervioso.

—No… no lo hicimos… —susurró, jugando con sus manos.

— ¿Pero? —insistió, poco satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Bueno… eh… —lo miró por sólo unos segundos para después volver a clavar sus ojos en el piso, demasiado nervioso y avergonzado como para sostenerle la mirada— nosotros… —tragó saliva pesadamente. ¿Por qué le daba tanta vergüenza?— e-estuvimos… cerda de…

— ¿Hacerlo? —Kurt asintió con su cabeza— ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Los volvieron a interrumpir?

—Sí… —murmuró, dejando que su voz notase su desilusión de no haber terminado.

—Pensar que dijo que iba a esperarte —suspiró, negando con su cabeza.

El castaño alzó sus ojos y los clavó en los de su hermanastro. Sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas.

—Fui yo el que quiso —afirmó, serio.

Finn lo miró, sorprendido.

— ¿Q-qué?

En ese momento, Rachel entró a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Finn, ya no hay más… —el aludido se dio vuelta y la tomó por los hombros.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que me acaba de decir? —parecía sobresaltado.

La chica fijó sus ojos oscuros en los azules de su amigo parado frente a ella.

—Eh… no —admitió, confundida.

Kurt se cruzó de brazos, serio, y todavía muy sonrojado. Tenía sus labios fruncidos. Finn le daba demasiada importancia al asunto y eso lo incomodaba.

— ¡Acaba de admitirme que quiso tener sexo con Blaine!

Rachel se quedó tildada, con los labios entreabiertos, mirando a su pareja. El castaño continuaba con los brazos cruzados. Su sonrojo no había disminuido en lo más mínimo.

—Bueno, eso es… —comenzó a hablar, incómoda— completamente natural, ¿no, Kurt?

El aludido sonrió de lado.

—Exacto.

Finn los miró, sorprendido.

—Es como que yo quiera tener relaciones con vos —continuó, sonriendo también—. Cuando estás con alguien y lo amás, y al mismo tiempo te sabés igual de amado, entonces tener relaciones es algo completamente natural, ya que es otra forma más de conectarse con el otro.

—Es..espera un segundo… —su novio la interrumpió— ¿dijiste que querías tener relaciones conmigo?

—No dije exactamente eso —suspiró, sonrojada—. A lo que me refiero es que cuando de verdad estás enamorado de alguien, hacer el amor es como el último paso, es… como gritarle al mundo que ¡sí!, no te importa nada de lo que digan, ya encontraste a ese "alguien" tan especial que todos buscamos, y que están ambos dispuestos a entregarse y admitir que ya uno no es lo único importante, porque en tu vida ahora entró alguien por el cual serías capaz de todo, alguien en el que confiás y amás de verdad, alguien por el cual podrías jurar que nunca, nunca, buscaría lastimarte… —sus ojos se habían vuelto más brillosos de lo normal a medida que hablaba.

Los dos hermanos la miraban fijamente. Kurt avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó, emocionado también. Ella le correspondió el abrazo. Los dos sonreían. Sí, el castaño entendía muy bien todo lo que Rachel había dicho. Él amaba a Blaine tanto que aceptaría cualquier cosa, le perdonaría cualquier cosa.

Finn sonrió, viéndolos. Su novia tenía toda la razón del mundo. Y comprendió que él y Blaine eran los seres más afortunados del mundo.

* * *

><p>ss<p>

ss

* * *

><p>Cuando lo vio llegar, no pudo contener una enorme sonrisa. Fue hacia su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.<p>

Él sonrió también, tomándolo por la cintura. Se sentía tan feliz así, estando abrazado a él. Tan feliz, que de repente ya no estaban cerca de la entrada del Shopping y toda la gente alrededor suyo había desaparecido.

Se amaban. Eso era obvio para cualquiera que los viese en ese mismísimo instante.

El moreno suspiró, como si hubiese llegado a su casa. Es que, en efecto, su hogar se encontraba entre los brazos de su pareja.

El castaño se separó apenas, sin dejar de sonreír, sólo para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Blaine, te amo.

El aludido sonrió de lado a lado, risueño, para después depositar un suave y cálido beso sobre sus labios.

—Yo también te amo —dijo, besándolo una vez más.

—Esp-esperá —susurró, sonrojado—, hay mucha gente…

Anderson rió suavemente, acariciando sus mejillas con la yema de sus dedos.

—Nací para llenarte de besos, Kurt.

"…_and I'll set you free._"

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso es todo.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Si tienen algo que decir, preguntar, comentar, criticar, etc, etc, no duden en dejar review. Si mi compu no se rebela contra mí y decide tomar el poder una vez más, los responderé ;D

Nos leemos!

See ya~! Bye Bye Nyappy!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están, tanto tiempo? Sí, sé que tardé en actualizar. Tuve muchos exámenes y prácticamente vivo enfermándome, así que fue por esos motivos por los cuales me demoré en la entrega de este nuevo cap. De hecho, sigo algo enferma. Tendo la nariz como Rudolf xD (uno de los renos de Papá Noel** -**o Santa Claus-, que tenía una nariz roja que brillaba en la oscuridad xDDDD).

En fin, les estoy muy agradecida por todos sus reviews. De verdad. Me levantan mucho el ánimo y me ayudan a continuar.

Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a mi hermana (**Enishi-senpai**), que me dio grandes ideas para este fic que próximamente aparecerán. Sí, a ella también le encanta el Klaine ;D Voy contagiando a toda mi familia (?)

Bueno, sin más ganas de seguir ocupando su tiempo con todo esto, sólo espero que _disfruten de la lectura..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[ Misery ]<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun"<em>

Llevó los cuadernos contra su pecho, caminando con cierta rapidez por los pasillos. Como todos los días, estaban atestados. Para caminar había que esquivar al resto de los estudiantes. Suspiró, cansada. No había dormido bien, se había pasado casi toda la noche despierta.

— ¡Rachel!

Sonrió, reconociendo esa voz sobre todas las otras.

Se dio media vuelta y sus ojos se enfrentaron.

—Finn, ¿todo bien? —rió mientras el aludido tomaba su mano y seguían caminando uno al lado del otro.

* * *

><p>ss<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt suspiró, acomodándose en su silla. No se sentía con muchas ganas de cantar ese día, pero allí estaba, junto a todos sus amigos del club Glee. Sí, estaba presente corporalmente, aunque su mente volaba lejos. Hasta el instituto Dalton, para ser más exactos. Y no a cualquier lugar, sino a la sala de ensayos de los Warblers, donde probablemente estaría, junto al resto, <em>su<em> Blaine. Se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo. "Su" Blaine…

Sonrió de lado, imaginándose junto a él. Quería volver a verlo. Pero no podía. Dudaba de seguir siendo virgen después de volver a pasar un rato juntos, a solas. No era que quería seguir siéndolo por mucho más tiempo, pero prefería… retrasar un poco más ese momento. Necesitaba sentirse seguro antes de… vincularse tan profundamente con Blaine. Lo amaba, sí. Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

Las mejillas le ardían mientras recordaba su sonrisa y todas las sonrisas que sólo a él le había dedicado. Todos los besos, abrazos y caricias. Llevó una mano a su corazón. Latía rápido. Sonrió, risueño. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que pensaba en su novio.

— ¿Kurt?

El aludido alzó su mirada. Santana sonreía, mirándolo fijamente. Eso "encendió" en él una alarma de alerta. ¿Se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba? ¿Hacia cuánto que lo estaba mirando y él no se había dado cuenta?

—Santana —le sonrió, incómodo.

No le gustaba el brillo en sus ojos. Ya la conocía bastante bien como para desconfiar de ella y de sus intenciones.

— ¿Cómo va todo con Blaine? —dijo suspicazmente.

"_Bingo_" se dijo Kut interiormente. Se había imaginado que se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

—Todo muy bien —siguió sonriendo mientras echaba rápidos vistazos hacia la entrada, esperando que el profesor cruzase por esa puerta y mágicamente lo salvara de las incómodas preguntas que seguirían.

La morocha rió, sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Ya tuvieron su primera vez?

El castaño no pudo evitar tensionarse. Bueno, por lo menos había hecho la pregunta sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Mordió su labio inferior, nervioso, clavando sus ojos en sus manos. ¿Debía responderle con la verdad o mentirle? Conociéndola, era capaz de darse cuenta si lo hacía o no. Tampoco le convenía esquivar la pregunta. De hecho, una charla con ella podría ser de muchísima ayuda. Tomó aire y la volvió a mirar.

—Nosotros… —el rostro entero le ardía. ¿Cuánto tendría que apostar para decir que se había sonrojado?

—Ya veo, todavía no —se acomodó en su asiento, sonriente—. Pero lo intentaron…

— ¿C-cómo… cómo lo supiste? —susurró, abriendo grandes sus ojos.

La sonrisa en el rostro femenino se ensanchó. Era tan fácil leer todo a través de las pupilas de su amigo…

—Por cómo reaccionaste al tema, no sonreíste satisfecho ni trataste de esquivarlo incómodamente —respondió con simpleza, cruzándose de brazos—. Y puedo asegurar que no llegaron a concretarlo o por una negativa tuya o porque los interrumpieron.

Kurt rió, algo sorprendido por la capacidad de la latina para sacar conclusiones tan rápidas –y acertadas – sobre ese tema en cuestión. Se notaba que tenía experiencia.

— ¿Y si es por ambas? —cuestionó, sonriendo pícaramente.

—Pobre Blaine, debe estar que quema —Santana clavó sus ojos oscuros en los claros, sonriente—. ¿Te aterra que la primera vez siempre duela un poco?

El castaño se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

— ¡Santana! —se quejó, exclamando en un susurro.

La aludida revoleó los ojos, suspirando pesadamente.

—Con esa actitud no vas a llegar muy lejos, ¿sabías?

Sí, lo sabía más que bien.

Le daba vergüenza siquiera pensarse en esa situación con su novio.

Suspiró, cruzándose suavemente de piernas, sin apartar sus ojos de los de su compañera.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme? —le preguntó sin rodeos. Sí, quizás ella no era la persona más confiable de todo el club Glee para pedirle ayuda, pero definitivamente era la que más sabía –y eso era lo que de verdad le interesaba.

Santana sonrió a sus anchas, acercándose a él y acomodándole el cuello de la camisa color crema que usaba.

—Deberías intentar satisfacer sus necesidades y las tuyas sin necesidad de… penetración, ¿me explico?

Kurt iba a hacerle otra pregunta cuando Finn y Rachel entraron a la sala, tomados de la mano.

Su hermanastro lo miró fugazmente para después centrar el peso de su mirada en Santana. Oh, debería buscar la manera para que dejase de ser tan protector, eso también lo inhibía, quisiera o no.

—Santana, ni se te ocurra darle ningún tipo de consejo —le advirtió.

Rachel rió con ganas, sentándose al otro lado de Kurt, dispuesta a mostrarle una nueva revista de moda, llena de colores, vestidos, accesorios.

— ¿Consejos? —inquirió Mercedes, mirándolos.

El castaño bufó, lanzándole una mirada envenenada y fugaz a su hermano. Finn sonrió de lado, sosteniéndole la mirada.

— ¿Pasó algo con Blaine, Kurt? —intervino Tina, sentada sobre el regazo de su pareja, quién la sostenía con fuerza rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

"_Esto es el colmo_" —se dijo a sí mismo, clavando sus ojos en la portada de la revista que Rachel le mostraba, queriendo ignorarlos a todos. Pero era imposible. Sabía bien lo pesados e increíblemente insistentes que sus compañeros eran –y exactamente por eso los quería.

—Si Santana le está dando consejos, es bastante obvio qué pasa con Blaine, ¿no? —le respondió Queen a Tina, sonriendo de lado, sentada sola en una de las puntas de la fila de sillas.

—Perdón, ¿qué estás queriendo decir de mí? —la enfrentó la latina, algo ofendida.

Finn y Rachel rieron, ambos fijando sus pupilas en el rostro más que rojo de Kurt. Genial, a ese paso toda la escuela se enteraría. Bufó, queriendo más que nunca antes que la tierra se lo tragase.

Para su suerte, el profesor no tardó mucho más en llegar.

* * *

><p>ss<p>

* * *

><p>ss<p>

* * *

><p>Ok, no podía aguantarse más las ganas.<p>

Tomó su celular y lo llamó, dando vueltas en la cama, inquieto. No podía conciliar el sueño.

Su pareja no tardó casi nada en responder su llamada.

—_Kurt…_ —a pesar de la hora que era, su voz no dejaba escuchar rastros de sueño. De hecho, parecía demasiado despierto. Y algo agitado.

— ¿Todo bien? —rió con dulzura, revolviéndose en las sábanas de su cama, sin encontrar una posición cómoda— Te extraño…

—_Yo también te extraño, Kurt. Hoy estuve esperando todo el día que me llamaras para así poder huir del ensayo_ —rió también, hablando con total claridad, aunque su respiración agitada le resultaba extraña al castaño— _¿No podés dormir?_

— ¿Cómo supiste? —y los dos rieron juntos— Por cierto, ¿dónde estás? Te escucho algo mal… parecés agitado.

—_Oh_ —y Kurt no escuchó nada más.

Se levantó de la cama de un solo movimiento, incapaz de quedarse quieto. Lo necesitaba a su lado, y ya. Agradeció que estaba solo en la casa, Finn había salido con Rachel y sus padres se habían ido a pasear y sabía bien lo mucho que tardarían en volver.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Blaine? —inquirió, ansioso.

—_Sólo… bueno, eeh…_ —sonaba incómodo, como si esa pregunta lo hubiera puesto en una mala posición— _Estaba… entredormido, y soñaba con vos…_ —susurró.

El ojiazul sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Bueno, aprovecharía que tenía toda la casa para él solo y que al día siguiente ninguno de los dos tenía clases. Quería verlo y llenarlo de besos.

—Blaine… —sonrió, abriendo su armario y buscando un cambio de ropa—, estoy solo en casa… ¿no querés venir a pasar la noche conmigo?

El aludido rió.

Kurt pudo imaginarse cómo se estaría mordiendo el labio, con esa sonrisa suya, pícara y adorable al mismo tiempo.

—_No creo que eso convenga, Kurt, sabés lo que puede pasar…_

—Sólo vení —lo interrumpió, hablando lo más autoritariamente que podía—, tengo una sorpresa para vos.

"…_I'm desperate and confused__..._"

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo por hoy xDDD<p>

Espero que haya sido de su agrado... ¿qué sorpresa tendrá Kurt para Blaine? :O! Todavía no estoy muy segura (?) Ajajajaja...

Bueno, si tienen algo que decir, comentar, criticar, recomendar, etc, etc, no duden en dejar un review, que tendré en cuenta todo, toodoo, lo que me digan.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Nos leemos~!

See ya~! Bye Bye Nyappy!


	5. Chapter 5

Eeemh... ¡hola, tanto tiempo! xD Perdón por tardar en actualizar! D: es que... emh... tuve muchas pruebas ._. además estuve muchos días fuera porque participo en una feria de ciencias ._.U en fin... a todo eso, súmenle que no tenía inspiración :D (?) Pero volvió! Gracias a... ¡Criss Darren! o gracias a Blaine Anderson (?) x3 ¡Cómo amo su voz! Bueno, después de hartar a toda mi familia con las canciones de los Warblers, por fin pude terminar este cap.

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Con respecto al capítulo anterior, pido perdón porque había un error: dice "Queen" en vez de "Quinn". Bueno, yo había puesto bien el nombre de Quinn... pero el corrector automático del word me lo cambió D: y cuando revisé no me di cuenta, así que muchísimas gracias por avisar.

Emh, este capi va dedicado a mi queridísima **Luchy**, por joderme todos los días a toda hora :D (?) para que continue con todos mis fics xDDDDD y también se lo dedico a Criss Darren, aunque sé que nunca lo leerá (?)

Bueno, no les voy a quitar más tiempo, así que espero que _disfruten de la lectura..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[ Misery ]<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Your salty skin…<em>"

Tenía una sorpresa para él. Blaine mordió su labio inferior, queriendo contener el jadeo que ese tono de voz le había provocado. Sonaba tan sexy, tan seguro. Quiso imaginarse qué tipo de sorpresa podría ser, pero nada venía a su mente.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso lo primero que le pareció lo suficientemente decente como para salir a las apuradas a esas horas de la noche. Sabía que no podía hacerlo esperar en lo más mínimo. No sea cosa que Kurt fuese a arrepentirse.

No perdió tiempo en nada. Ni siquiera se peinó como siempre solía hacer antes de salir de su cuarto.

Se subió a su coche y condujo, impaciente. No había nadie por la calle a esa hora, pero sentía que había _algo_ que lo retrasaba adrede. Tampoco iba a excederse con la velocidad, era responsable al fin y al cabo. Así que se auto-convenció de que era sólo su mente la que lo sugestionaba.

Cuando llegó, aparcó frente a la casa y casi corrió hacia la puerta de entrada.

No hizo falta tocar el timbre. De seguro su novio había escuchado el ruido del motor, porque ya estaba en la puerta. Sonrió ampliamente, confiado, caminando hacia él.

—Kurt… —con la poca luz que entraba dentro de la casa, pudo ver que seguía vestido con su piyama. Una camiseta ajustada y unos pantalones cuyo tiro era tentadoramente bajo, a las caderas.

Observó sus mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas, su pelo igual de despeinado que el suyo. Oficialmente, era la primera vez que se veían así mutuamente, sin estar para nada arreglados.

Y a Blaine le gustaba demasiado lo que veía. Tanto o más que verlo arreglado para salir con él.

—Perdón —susurró el joven, mordiendo nerviosamente su labio inferior—, no me diste tiempo para cambiarme, yo- —pero, antes de terminar con su frase, su novio ya lo estaba besando.

El moreno lo tomó por la cintura, acercándolo más hacia su cuerpo, casi devorando sus labios en el beso.

El castaño jadeó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Recién en ese momento se daba cuenta de cuánto lo había necesitado. Era agobiante lo mucho que necesitaba de él. Enredó sus dedos en los mechones de pelo desordenados de su novio, queriendo más de él.

—Kurt… —volvió a decir su nombre, separando apenas sus labios, respirando algo agitado debido a la intensidad del beso— te ves hermoso así, te lo juro —dijo, sonriendo de lado, sonrojado.

El aludido rió dulcemente, tomando su mano y haciéndolo entrar a la casa, cerrando la puerta.

El joven Anderson mordió su labio inferior. Estando los dos solos, de noche, en la casa de su novio, después de semejante beso y con tanto deseo acumulado… Oh, sí, Kurt no se escaparía esa vuelta de él. Lo amaba. Quería hacérselo sentir hasta en la más remota de sus células.

—Te dije que tenía una sorpresa para vos —rió, acorralándolo contra la pared del hall de entrada—, y estoy seguro que te va a gustar…

— ¿Cuán seguro? —Hummel tomó sus manos y las llevó hacia su pecho mientras besaba todo su cuello. Blaine suspiró pesadamente, conteniéndose de tirársele encima y hacerle cosas prohibidas para menores de dieciséis años, allí mismo.

—Muy seguro —susurró en su oído, casi ronroneando.

Ok, eso era demasiado.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para contenerse ni resistirse.

Con una de sus manos tomó su rostro, besándolo, casi devorándolo. Mordió su labio inferior para después succionarlo y así meter su lengua dentro de su boca. Su otra mano la ciñó a su cintura, acariciando los centímetros de piel desnuda entre el elástico del pantalón y el borde de la camiseta.

Sonrió ampliamente, separando apenas sus labios para mirarlo fijo a los ojos.

Kurt tomó con fuerza una de las manos de su pareja entre una de las suyas, empujando levemente de ella y haciendo que lo siguiese.

Blaine mordió su labio inferior, sonriendo, excitándose.

Al llegar al cuarto del castaño, su sonrisa se ensanchó. Sí, Kurt tenía razón. La "sorpresa" le gustaba mucho… quizás demasiado.

Se acercó a su novio una vez más, tomándolo por la cintura, volviéndolo a besar. Kurt rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, pegando lo más que podía sus cuerpos. Y Blaine sonrió en el beso; no encontró ni un solo rastro de inseguridad o temor en él.

Acarició su espalda debajo de la remera, que ya comenzaba a molestarle. Se separó de él, mirándolo fijo a los ojos, comenzando a quitarle la prenda.

Kurt sonrió, sonrojado, alzando sus brazos para que su novio lo desvistiese más fácilmente. Anderson apreció su pecho desnudo, parcialmente iluminado por algún que otro rayo lunar que entraba a través de la ventana.

—Sos hermoso —susurró, acariciando su pecho con la yema de sus dedos.

El castaño se estremeció ante el contacto; tenía las manos frías. Suspiró, sonrojado, sin responderle, desabrochando el abrigo de su pareja, para después dejar que se deslizase por sus brazos, cayendo al piso. Le quitó despacio la remera, quedando los dos con el torso descubierto. Sonrió, mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

—Te amo, Blaine —le dijo, besando su mejilla.

El aludido sonrió también, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Te amo, Kurt —respondió, besando su cuello.

Despacio, el moreno descendió con lentitud los pantalones de su novio, agachándose para terminar de sacárselos. El joven de ojos claros suspiró, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, quedando sólo en ropa interior.

Blaine se enderezó, tomando delicadamente sus manos y yendo hacia la cama con él, recostándolo con la misma delicadeza. Si bien no podía –ni quería – esperar más, no había por qué apresurar las cosas.

Kurt sonrió, abrazándolo, rodeando su torso con sus brazos, haciendo que se recostase encima de él. Lo amaba cada vez más. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, tanto que estaba convencido que iba a reventar. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir las manos de su pareja quitarle la última prenda que cubría parte de su cuerpo. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, juntando coraje para volver a despegar sus párpados y clavar sus pupilas en las de su novio.

Y en ellas sólo vio deseo y amor.

Torpemente, le desabrochó los pantalones, deslizándolos por sus muslos, acariciando un poco de su piel con la yema de sus dedos.

El moreno sonrió, besando su pecho, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

—Vayamos por partes —susurró en su oído, descendiendo una de sus manos hacia su vientre, cerrándola en torno a su miembro.

— ¡Ah! —jadeó, tesionándose, aferrándose a la espalda de su novio.

—Calmate amor —besó dulcemente sus labios, recorriendo con sus dedos la virilidad de su pareja, cada vez con mayor velocidad.

El cuarto rápidamente se llenó de gemidos agudos.

Kurt cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que respirar irregularmente y gemir, aferrado a la espalda de su novio, casi clavándole las uñas.

—Ah… Blaine… yo… ¡nnh! —mordió su lengua con fuerza, queriendo contener el volumen cada vez más creciente de sus jadeos.

El aludido sonrió de lado, excitándose de sólo verlo así, de simplemente ver su rostro de placer y sus labios hinchados, de sólo escucharlo gemir cada vez más fuerte. Y él no pensaba detenerse hasta sentirlo acabar en su mano. Apretó con la yema de sus dedos su glande.

Kurt elevó su pecho, gimiendo con fuerza, sintiendo todo su cuerpo arder y cómo la sangre se agolpaba cada vez con mayor violencia en su miembro. No podía creer cómo podía gemir de esa manera, pero lo hacía. Entreabrió sus ojos, mirando a su pareja. Sonrió entre gemidos, excitado, viendo la misma excitación en su rostro. Acarició con la yema de sus dedos sus mejillas, para después acercar sus rostros y besarlo pasionalmente, y así ahogar sus exclamaciones.

Blaine correspondió al beso al instante, masturbándolo con mayor intensidad y rapidez. Ya estaba ahí, a punto de presenciar el espectáculo más hermoso del mundo.

— ¡Oh, dios mío! —el castaño separó sus labios, estremeciéndose. Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, para terminar en su virilidad— ¡Agh, Blaine! —gimió casi gritando, y tras su exclamación acabó en la mano del moreno, llenándola de semen.

El aludido sonrió ampliamente, lamiendo el líquido viscoso en su mano.

— ¿Sabés qué? —Kurt negó con su cabeza, respirando agitadamente— Es dulce —rió, abrazándolo.

—Tonto —suspiró, colorado, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Blaine rió tiernamente, depositando varios besos en sus labios.

— ¿Cómo te sentís? —le preguntó, acariciando su pecho, acomodándose entre sus piernas.

—Ah… —Kurt estaba, literalmente, colorado hasta las orejas— muy… muy bien…

—Me alegro —dijo, acomodando algunos mechones de su cabello, mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

—Por favor, decime que esto no termina acá —jadeó, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Claro que n-

Escucharon risas en el pasillo. Ambos desviaron sus pupilas hacia la puerta de la habitación, quedándose en silencio.

Era muy tarde en la noche. Blaine sólo pudo rogar para sus adentros que no se tratase de los padres de Kurt.

— _¡Finn, me vas a matar!_ —suspiraron hondamente, relajándose. Esa voz la podrían reconocer en cualquier parte del mundo; era Rachel.

— _¡Sssh! ¡No hagas tanto escándalo!_ —escucharon a Finn exclamar, riendo sonoramente.

Era obvio que estaban un poquito más que alegres. Seguramente se habían emborrachado.

— ¿Qué hace tu hermano, borracho, trayendo a su novia, también borracha, a estas horas de la noche? —le preguntó a su pareja el moreno, algo extrañado.

—Ni idea —le respondió, volviéndolo a mirar.

—En fin —suspiró, separándose de él—, creo que tendré que esperar un poco más…

— ¿Por qué? —lo miró, extrañado.

—No puedo concentrarme si sé que están Finn y Rachel en la habitación de al lado, Kurt…

Rieron.

—La verdad es que tu suerte apesta, Blaine —bromeó el castaño, incorporándose, poniéndose con rapidez su ropa.

El aludido se limitó a sonreír de lado, vistiéndose también.

Kurt tenía razón.

— ¿Puedo quedarme acá a pasar la noche?

—Claro, amor, ya es tarde además… —suspiró, arreglándose el pelo.

Escucharon un fuerte ruido en la otra habitación. Se miraron suspicazmente: los habían interrumpido, ¿por qué ellos no debían interrumpirlos? "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente".

Salieron del cuarto y vieron a Finn besando a Rachel contra la puerta abierta de su habitación.

Blaine rió, llamando su atención.

— ¡Kurt! —exclamó la chica, sonrojándose violentamente.

— ¿Blaine? —Finn frunció el ceño, extrañándose de verlo allí— ¿Qué hacés acá?

—Finn… —Kurt llamó su atención, con una sonrisa que era imposible ocultar en su rostro— creo que vos también me debés una explicación. ¿Por qué trajiste a Rachel?

"…_and how it mixes in with mine_"

* * *

><p>Y eso fue todo xDD Perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía, lo acabo de terminar xD<p>

Emh... cada vez hay más de Finn y Rachel ;D Bueno, Blaine, te quedaste una vez más con las ganas. Deberían darte el premio a la santa paciencia (?)

Espero que haya sido de su agrado!

Bueno, si tienen algo que decir, comentar, criticar, recomendar, etc, etc, no duden en dejar un review, que tendré en cuenta todo, toodoo, lo que me digan.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Nos leemos~!

See ya~! Bye Bye Nyappy!

P.D.: _ooh~ I want some more~_ *canta _Animal_ junto con Blaine y Kurt(?)*


	6. Chapter 6

¡PERDÓN! D:

¡Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar! No es que había abandonado la historia, es que... simplemente no tenía inspiración. Intentaba escribir, pero no me convencía.

Finalmente terminé con este capítulo, que lo terminé de escribir hoy mismo. Por eso les pido disculpas si tiene errores, porque no lo revisé para no hacerlos esperar más.

Después de eso, ¡muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! ¡Rompí mi record! Nunca tuve tantos xDD Me alegran el día, así que gracias.

Ahora, sin más ganas de quitarles tiempo, espero que _disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

><p><strong>[ Misery ]<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>You'd rather cover up…<em>"

Los dos querían poder hundirse y ahogarse en sus respectivas tazas de café.

A Finn las sienes le latían, y si bien ya había tomado un calmante, el dolor de cabeza no parecía disminuir.

A Blaine, un sonoro sonrojo y una extraña sensación de intimidación le impedían levantar la cabeza y separar sus ojos del negro y humeante líquido.

Burt los miraba fijamente; una mueca seria decoraba su rostro.

Estaban en problemas, los dos jóvenes lo sabían.

El mayor carraspeó la garganta e inició la charla.

Los jóvenes desearon todavía más poder ahogarse en el café.

* * *

><p>ss<p>

* * *

><p>En el living, Kurt se veía incapaz de relajarse.<p>

Estaba parado en medio de la habitación, mirando hacia el comedor, con su taza firmemente sostenida entre sus manos.

Rachel lo miraba, sentada en un extremo del sillón, igual de nerviosa.

Sus respectivas parejas estaban en problemas.

—Tengo que saber qué está pasando —dijo al cabo de unos minutos Kurt, avanzando decidido hacia el comedor.

Pero su amiga lo detuvo, parándose de un salto y tomándolo por la muñeca.

—No vayas.

Enfrentaron sus miradas.

El color se escapaba de las mejillas del joven.

—Pero… mi papá…

—Por favor, no vayas —insistió, y su voz tembló levemente—. Tu papá está muy enojado, dejalo hablar con ellos…

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, regresando sus ojos hacia donde minutos antes había mirado fijamente durante todo el desayuno.

_Tenía_ que verlo, ayudarlo, protegerlo…

* * *

><p>ss<p>

* * *

><p>—No puedo creer lo que hiciste, Finn —dijo con tono cortante y monocorde Burt, mirándolo con severidad—, no sé cómo se te ocurrió traer a tu novia a pasar la noche a esta casa, ¡ambos borrachos!<p>

El aludido bajó aún más la cabeza, con una mueca de dolor decorando su rostro.

Había bebido demás, y en ese mismo momento las consecuencias lo atormentaban.

—Lo siento —masculló, aunque no lo hacía en lo más mínimo.

El peso de la mirada del mayor se posó por completo en el moreno.

Blaine tragó saliva pesadamente y deseó que el piso se abriese y lo tragase.

—Y vos —su piel se erizó de los nervios cuando comenzó a dirigirle la palabra—, me defraudaste hondamente.

—Perdón —susurró, sonrojado.

—No sé qué se piensan, que esta casa es un hotel alojamiento o algo parecido…

Finn golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano, ofendido por las palabras que el mayor utilizaba.

—Para tu información, no hicimos _nada_ —dijo levantando un poco la voz, remarcando intencionalmente la última palabra.

— ¿Cómo puedo creerte? También me defraudaste con tu actitud.

—Últimamente es muy fácil defraudarte —acotó, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos a causa del dolor de cabeza.

Blaine, nervioso, los miraba a ambos, sin saber si aprovechar ese momento en el que no le prestaban atención para escabullirse fuera del cuarto o si debía detenerlos.

Y al ver que los ánimos no mejoraban, optó por la primera opción.

No llegó siquiera a levantarse centímetros de la silla cuando Burt ya lo miraba con severidad.

Tragó saliva con pesadez y se acomodó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Quería, literalmente, escapar.

—A partir de ahora, te voy a estar vigilando. No puedo creer lo que hiciste, Anderson —el aludido se estremeció al escuchar cómo pronunciaba su nombre. De verdad había roto la confianza—. Es mi hijo, y no voy a permitir que te sobrepases con él.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Finn, que prefirió callar por primera vez, ya más calmado.

—Disculpe, pero yo nunca me sobrepasaría con su hijo. Si él no quiere hacer algo, no lo pienso obligar.

Burt bufó, mirando a ambos jóvenes notoriamente enojado.

—Finn, pasaste la noche con tu novia, y vos, Blaine, pasaste la noche con mi hijo. No puedo creer que no hicieron nada. Y me defraudaron, ambos.

Tras esas palabras, se levantó de su asiento y se marchó, dejándolos a solas.

* * *

><p>ss<p>

* * *

><p>En cuanto lo vieron salir, Kurt y Rachel entraron al cuarto.<p>

El castaño abrazó con fuerza a su novio, todavía sentado en su silla, con la taza de café sin beber entre sus manos.

— ¡Oh, Blaine, lo siento tanto, tanto! —exclamó, acariciando su nuca y hombros, sin soltarlo, sentándose deliberadamente sobre su regazo.

Las manos del moreno se cerraron en torno a su cintura, sonriendo de lado, ya más relajado con su adorada pareja entre sus brazos.

—Está bien, amor, no tenés por qué pedir perdón.

— ¡Sí que tengo! —continuó hablando, separándose apenas para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y mirarlo a los ojos, sonrojado— Mi papá puede ser muy insoportable, lo sé…

Rachel rió al verlos, acercándose con timidez a su novio, quién la miraba sonriéndole con dulzura.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él, tomando una de sus manos entre una de las suyas.

—Sí, lo estoy. Yo tomé menos que vos, por si no recordás —rió por lo bajo, sonrojada—. ¿Estás mejor de la resaca de hoy a la mañana?

Finn besó su mano, poniéndose de pie para abrazarla.

—Estaría mucho mejor si no hubiera tenido que soportar la escena de recién.

—Oh, pobre mi amor —besó apenas sus labios, en un casto y dulce roce.

Miraron a su costado a los chicos, sonriendo.

Finn no pudo contener su risa, llamando la atención de su hermanastro y el moreno.

—Blaine, menos mal que no te sobrepasás con mi hermano, mirá cómo lo estás tocando —dijo con un tono mordaz, guiñándole un ojo.

El aludido se sonrojó, apartando con rapidez sus manos de los muslos de Kurt.

— ¿Perdón? —el joven de ojos claros se puso de pie de un salto, con aires de estar ofendido— ¿Y vos ayer con Rachel, acaso no te sobrepasaste cuando le acariciabas un muslo mientras la besabas contra la puerta de tu cuarto?

Las mejillas de la chica tomaron el mismo color rojizo que el de la piel de un tomate, abrumada por las palabras de su amigo.

— ¿Y ustedes qué tanto hacían solos, en medio de la noche, encerrados en tu cuarto, ah, Kurt? ¿Jugaban a las cartas? Una partida _muy_ interesante de bridge, ¿verdad? —sonrió socarronamente, parándose frente a Kurt, desafiándolo.

Tanto Blaine como Rachel los miraban, sin animarse a meterse entre ellos.

—_Oh, sí_ —sonrió de lado, cruzándose de brazos—. Ni te imaginás lo interesante que fue, Finn —el aludido no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo ante la reacción de su hermanastro, que parecía no molestarle en lo más mínimo—. Lástima que nos cortaron cuando lo más bueno estaba por llegar, porque entonces habría sido _memorable_.

Las mejillas y hasta las orejas de Blaine estaban teñidas de un fuerte color rojizo.

De verdad, nunca se habría esperado esa respuesta de su novio hacia la provocación de su hermano.

Rachel rió, palmeando con suavidad la espalda de su pareja, para después rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y volver a besarlo, aprovechando la cercanía para susurrarle algo al oído.

Finn sonrió, rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos.

Kurt suspiró con pesadez, regresando con su querido novio, volviéndose a sentar en su regazo de frente a él, jugando con el cuello de su remera.

Al fin y al cabo, a los cuatro se les había arruinado la noche.

"_I'd rather let them be._"

* * *

><p>El final de este capítulo apesta, lo sé D: ¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad! ;_;<p>

Hice lo mejor que pude, exprimí al máximo mi cerebro u.ú

Espero que les haya gustado. A mí, personalmente, no me convence.

Sólo sé que Blaine cada vez está más cerca de acabar con su miseria, ¿verdad? xD

Bueno, si tienen algo que decir, comentar, criticar, recomendar, etc, etc, no duden en dejar un review, que tendré en cuenta todo, toodoo, lo que me digan.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Nos leemos~!

See ya~! Bye Bye Nyappy!

P.D.: Lil Wayne debe ser mágico, gracias a él empecé y terminé este capítulo en un solo día...


	7. Chapter 7

«_¿Con quién lo hacés?_

_Francamente, ¿qué importa?_

_Si vas a hablar con mi corazón,_

_o acaso con mi sexualidad,_

_pregúntate._

_Mira mis ojos y ve quién soy,_

_cuando me hablás ¿a dónde mirás?_

_Cuestiónate._»

(_ Sexismo _- _Attaque 77_) (Fragmento)

* * *

><p><strong>[ Misery ]<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Say your faith is shaken…<em>"

Silencio.

Eso era lo que reinaba en su cuarto.

No era un silencio mortal.

No era un silencio que indicase el fin.

Sólo… silencio.

Uno cargado de emociones, pero no de sentimientos de partida, de quiebre.

Uno cargado del reconocimiento de que los dos no podrían existir sin el otro.

No se miraban a los ojos.

Sentados los dos, uno al lado del otro, en el borde de la cama, tomados de la mano, _ése_ era su único contacto en aquel momento.

Sentían como si un quiebre se hubiera producido en su interior. Uno muy importante.

Si algo tan solo le pasara al otro… ¿qué sería entonces del que quedase?

Miseria.

[ss]

La muerte, o su amenaza, los había rozado muy de cerca.

Después de todo, ambos conocían a la perfección ese sentimiento de querer bajar los brazos y rendirse a la vida. Pero nunca habían sucumbido.

El incidente de Karofsky los había golpeado lo suficiente para hacerlos recapacitar sobre absolutamente todo.

Kurt apretó con fuerza la mano de Blaine en la suya, cabizbajo.

No soportaba la idea de pensar qué hubiera pasado con él si alguno de los dos se hubiera querido rendir.

Alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de su novio.

Sonrió sin muchas ganas, acercándose centímetros más a él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Sí, él nunca había estado tan bien desde que tenía alguien en el que quien confiar, alguien a quien él de verdad amaba.

Un suspiro corto y raudo se escapó de sus labios.

Sintió unos dedos suaves alzar su rostro, haciendo que sus miradas quedaran nuevamente enfrentadas.

Había un brillo extraño en sus semblantes.

Un brillo que, quizás, es imposible de explicar con palabras.

Un brillo en el cual el alma se desnuda por completo.

Un brillo… que muy probablemente fuera causado por un llanto contenido.

Por un amor que los sobrepasaba.

[ss]

Suavemente, lentamente, tiernamente… Blaine acercó su rostro al de su pareja.

Suavemente, lentamente… poco a poco, sus labios cada vez estaban más cerca, ahí, casi rozándose, mientras entrecerraban sus ojos como poseídos, como bajo el efecto de algún misterioso hechizo.

Suavemente… se besaron.

Se besaron con alivio, alivio de saber que el otro estaría siempre allí. Que nunca se dejarían.

Kurt acarició las mejillas del moreno mientras se besaban.

Unas caricias suaves, etéreas.

Igual que sus raudos suspiros.

—Te amo —susurró Anderson, con un leve sonrojo tiñendo sus pómulos, todavía permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados.

El castaño sonrió con dulzura, en un gesto casi aniñado.

—Yo también te amo —dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza, como queriendo acurrucarse en su pecho y permanecer allí para siempre.

Y así, abrazados, se recostaron en la cama, frente con frente, mirándose a los ojos, sonriéndose dulcemente, acariciando casi con timidez, casi con admiración, la piel del otro.

Muchas más palabras no hacían falta.

Sobraban.

Se amaban.

Y eso era lo que de verdad les importaba en aquel momento.

Ningún idiota de mente estúpidamente cerrada los separaría del otro.

Ningún ciego, ningún engreído, nadie los alejaría del otro.

Se amaban.

La misma sangre se los decía.

El mismo corazón lo marcaba con cada enamorado palpitar.

Su cuerpo entero se los hacía entender de las mil y una formas.

Ese deseo por el otro, ese anhelo por acaparar su atención, esa necesidad de protegerlo, contenerlo, abrazarlo. De actuar a veces como un calmante para cualquier tipo de dolor espiritual.

Después de todo, no hay _nada_ que con besos no se cure.

No hay herida que con amor no suture.

No hay pesadilla que con cariño no se convierta en sueño.

No hay lugar en el mundo capaz de contener tanto amor.

¿Que los adolescentes no saben qué es el amor?

Ellos se podrían reír más que bien de aquella afirmación.

Lo sabían.

Porque sus almas se los decían.

Eran conscientes de que se amaban.

Porque la sangre en sus venas constantemente se los recordaba.

"…_you may be mistaken._"

* * *

><p>Disculpen mucho por la demora, sé que no tengo perdón ni tampoco hay excusas suficientes para justificarme.<p>

Sólo culpemos a la maldita inspiración y al... Finchel. Porque mi paciencia tiene un límite, y ellos, en Glee, la sobrepasaron ( ¬¬ ).

Este capítulo está, obviamente, ubicado inmediatamente después del intento de suicido de Karofsky. Porque cosas así pasan en la vida real, y eso es lo triste. Nadie tiene el derecho de discriminar a nadie por su orientación sexual, NADIE. Después de todo, seguimos siendo todos iguales, con sólo un nombre, personalidad y herencia genética que terminan por hacernos reconocibles como individuos originales, diferentes.

Después de todo, el amor no puede ser explicado racionalmente. No es sólo la liberación de ciertas hormonas, el típico y tan cliché cosquilleo en el estómago (ahh, las tan conocidas mariposas...). El amor va más allá de eso.

Bueno, simplemente sentí la necesidad de dedicar un capítulo del fic a esto. Y también de ceñirlo un poquitiito más a la serie original.

Como dije antes, les pido mil perdones por la tardanza. No tengo otra excusa más que la falta de inspiración.

Prometo **intentar **escribir más seguido, no dejarme estar con esta historia, lo prometo.

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! No llego a tiempo a responderlos a todos, pero quiero que sepan que se los agradezco de verdad :)

Espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado!

Bueno, si tienen algo que decir, comentar, criticar, recomendar, etc, etc, no duden en dejar un review, que tendré en cuenta todo, toodoo, lo que me digan.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Nos leemos~!

See ya~! Bye Bye Nyappy!

P.D.: NEVER GIVE UP!


	8. Anuncio

**Anuncio.**

Ok, sé que debería haber hecho esto hace muchísimo tiempo, pero bueno, la vagancia siempre me gana.

Aadasdadas sí, soy la reina de las vagas, sí, no pienso cambiarlo, sí, ruedo ruedo por el piso (no duden de mi estado mental, no hace falta hacerlo, sé que estoy mal XD)

En fin, eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que tengo que anunciar.

Lo que tengo que decirles es:

**No voy a escribir más esta historia.**

Se los digo para que no se sigan enganchando, porque la verdad no es mi intención tenerlas o tenerlos o lo que sean pendientes (si es que lo están, pero me gusta suponer que lo están, así que ni modo) de este fanfic, porque nunca más lo voy a seguir.

¿Motivos?

Hay varios:

1) Ya no me gusta GLEE (creo que es uno muy importante, ¿no?)

2) Ya no me inspiran nada ni Kurt ni Blaine ni el KLAINE hace que tenga ganas de escribir.

3) UGH odio a Ryan Murphy y al Finchel, hay que combatirlos a muerte (?)

4) Me cansé de esta historia.

Y creo que en eso resumo todo.

Ahora tengo algo que preguntarles: ¿quieren que borre el fic o lo dejo acá, aunque nunca en mi vida lo siga? (naturalmente, si lo dejo lo voy a poner como terminado, así nadie se genera ilusiones (?), aunque dudo que eso pase LOL)

En fin, eso es lo que tenía para decirles.

Lamento mucho la demora para decir todo esto, pero la verdad es que me cuesta bastante abandonar un fanfic de esta manera, pero tengo que hacerlo. Ya no me interesa escribirlo, y para continuarlo sin ganas y de mala manera, prefiero anunciarles esta decisión.

Con respecto al final, creo que era bastante obvio, ¿no?

Incluso pueden tomar el último capítulo y aprovechar su ambigüedad y pensar que ésa fue finalmente su primera vez (si es así, ¡bien por vos, Blaine!)

En fin… muchísimas gracias por leer este intento de fanfic. De verdad se los agradezco. Y les estoy agradecida de corazón por todos sus hermosos reviews, no se imaginan lo feliz que me pone leerlos.

Lamento decirles esto, pero bueno, es lo que hay.

Queda en ustedes si la borro de o no.

rueden rueden por el piso y coman muchos muffins de chocolate con super mega extra chips de chocolates! (?)

Sean felices y coman lombrices, ¿si?

Nos leeremos quizás en un futuro~

_See ya!_

_Bye Bye Nyappy!_


End file.
